I know you care
by impulsivememories
Summary: Blaine/Marley drabble, based during 4x15


**TITLE**: I know you care  
**AUTHOR: **impulsivememories  
**PAIRING: **Blaine/Marley  
**RAITING: **PG-13  
**CHAPTER WORD COUNT**: 992 words  
**SUMMARY**: Just a drabble. No real summary  
**INSPIRATION**: I like the Blaine/Marley friendship dynamic, and I think it should be brought out in the show.

**Author's notes**:

Again, it's been awhile. Missed writing for y'all.

4x15 kind of had some inspiration with this. The story happens during the episode but there's really no spoilers

Reviews are love.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee

* * *

It was a normal day for Blaine.

Glee club was a hit, he shared laughs with Artie, he made plans with Tina for the weekend. Everything was how it should be, and now he walked the empty hallways with a certain bounce in his step. The only reason why he had returned to school (he has the last period off so he usually makes the long drive home) was that he had forgotten a very needed text book for his pile of Pre-Calc homework. Why he took the class, god knows why. However, this was his last year, and he thought it would be nice to actually learn something instead of singing and dancing through the halls. Math couldn't even ruin his spirits that day.

Well, until he heard crying in an empty classroom.

He knew the sound well. It was an enemy of his, and he never wanted to hear from another living soul, even if he has caused too many. This year was supposed to be upbeat, full of joy. Well, that didn't turn out so well, but it's getting better. Slightly.

But now it was time for him to fix this, even if it was just some random student walking the halls of McKinley. Nobody deserved to cry. So, he approached the closed door and opened it slightly ajar to peer his head around the frame. He could only see the back of this person, but he knew who it was immedietly. He pushed the door open and walked inside walking towards Marley, yet stopping a few inches away from her. He knew when someone needed their space.

"Marley, what's wrong?"

The girl jumped at his voice, turning around to look at her classmate.

"Oh, um…" A swallow. "Nothing. I'm fine."

She went to wipe the tears from her face but quickly stopped when she realized her hands were still covered thickly with clay. She looked away from Blaine, a dismayed look on her face.

"I was, uh, just practicing for…something." Usually a lie could quickly come to her mind, but not this time. Her mind was too clouded and her emotions were at a point to where she thought she would literally explode. It also wasn't very comforting when Blaine reached for his bag, a million thoughts running through her mind_. "He's going to film me, isn't he? Embarrass me in front of the entire world. Great. Stupid Marley with her stupid emotions, all to put on display. You're such an idiot."_

Marley didn't expect to be handed a package of tissues.

"Here."

She took them, a face of sorrow and shock as she looked down at the small little package. She took some out and started wiping at her hands, trying to get the brown muck off of them. She rubbed the furiously, anger starting to split at her seems. She pushed it back though as she started wiping her eyes, some tears still escaping. The discarded tissues quickly fell to the ground.

She handed the tissues back until realizing that the clay was all over it.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to ruin them." Apparently she ruins everything.

Marley chocked back a sob that dared try to escape from her mouth. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Blaine. She barely knew him, to be honest, and she didn't know what he was like outside of Glee club. He was an upperclassmen after all, so they didn't have any classes together. Another thing she's failed at. Making friends. Why was she so bad at it? God, she was such an idiot.

"Nah, you can keep them. You never know when they might come in handy."

He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye. That look made the girl break, the tears starting to escape from her control, streaking her face. She clutched the package because that was all she had to hold onto, the only keeping her from falling to the ground. She felt arms circle around her as she still clutched to the package, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

They said nothing, the only sound being the ticking of the wall clock and her cries. They stayed like this for about ten minutes until her eyes finally ran dry and all that was left was a choked, dry throat. Blaine kept his hold on her, waiting until she gave the hint that he could let go. She lifted her arm as he let go, taking a step back as she wiped her eyes, trying to rid it of the red streaks. It was no use though, and her hands fell back to her side.

"Sorry, I just...I'm sorry."

She looked down at her feet, not daring to look at Blaine.

"Hey. Do you want to come over to my house?"

Marley sharply lookd up, giving him a shocked response.

"W-w-what?"

"Oh, I'm not asking you on a date or anything. Perfect gold star gay here, but I was just wondering if you would like to come to my house to watch some movies. I've haven't gotten to really know you and that's kind of rude so I was just wondering—"

"I would love to."

Blaine looked up at the brunette with a beaming (yet awkward) smile.

"Okay, cool. Um…" Blaine looked around like a curious puppy, spotting the girl's bag. "I can grab your bag while you ask your mother. I don't want her worrying about you."

Marley nodded as the boy picked up her backpack, slinging it around his unused shoulder.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot." Another nod.

Blaine walked Marley out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"I'll see you soon."

Marley went off towards the cafeteria, while Blaine walked with that same bounce in his step towards the school entrance. He smiled, looking down at his feet. Things were getting better

The two drove away in Blaine's car, the calculus book completely forgotten.


End file.
